This application is a 371 of PCT/DE99/06106 filed Jan. 14, 1999.
From WO 97/35531 is known a method for the production of a frame for inlays, crowns and bridges in dentistry. In the case of this method, the frames are produced e.g. from alumina in that on the die of a working model a film is shrink-fitted, the shrink-fitted film is provided with a slip from the corresponding material, e.g. alumina, and then the film is removed from the working model and baked with the slip present thereon. In the case of the baking of the ceramic mass, the shrink-fitted foil burns and the frame is obtained, e.g. in the form of a small cap. Thereafter usually follows the infiltration of the small cap with a glass mass. On the so produced small cap subsequently follows the usual build-up of the facing ceramic.
The tooth replacement produced according to this method is absolutely metal-free and thus biocompatible and achieves the strength values of metal composite ceramics. Because of the simplicity of the production and of the small material costs, a valuable tooth replacement can, therefore, be made available for broad sections of the population.
Although with this method there is involved a saving of work of the order of 70-80% in comparison with the method known from EP-A-0241384, according to the invention it is possible again to shorten each individual working step, wherewith a qualatitive improvement is also achieved which is explained in more detail in the following.